The instant invention relates to fishing apparatus and more particularly to an improved longline assembly for use in commercial fishing operations.
The use of longline equipment has been well known in various segments of the commercial fishing industry for many years. In this regard, typically, commercial longline operations involve the use of one or more longline assemblies comprising an elongated longline element having a plurality of relatively short, spaced gangion lines attached thereto, and a plurality of hooks attached to the outer extremities of the gangion lines. The longline element of a longline assembly of this type generally comprises an elongated braided or helically wound rope which may be as long as two miles or more, and the gangion lines of a longline assembly of this type generally comprise relatively small diameter lines of between two and five feet in length. Further, the gangion lines of a longline assembly of this type are generally attached to the longline element thereof at spaced intervals which are greater in length than the combined length of the two adjacent gangion lines in order to prevent the gangion lines from becoming entangled. For use of a longline assembly of this type, the hooks thereof are individually baited with an appropriate bait, and the entire longline assembly is set in an extended disposition in a desired fishing area. After a predetermined period of time has elapsed, which may be as long as several days or more, the longline assembly is retrieved either manually or through the use of automated equipment, and the fish which have been caught on the baited hooks are removed from the longline assembly and processed.
It has been found that the specific physical characteristics of the material from which the gangion lines of a longline assembly are constructed can have a significant bearing on the overall effectiveness of the longline assembly. In this regard, it has generally been found that gangion lines should have sufficient degrees of stiffness to maintain them in substantially outwardly extending relation to the longline element to which they are attached in order to maintain the baited hooks associated therewith in outwardly spaced relation during fishing operations. Further, it has been found that gangion lines should be made up of materials which can be relatively easily knotted or otherwise terminated and that they should not be overly slippery or otherwise difficult to handle. Still further, it has generally been found that gangion lines should not have surface characteristics which detract from their overall efficiency for catching certain species of fish. In particular, gangion lines should not have very hard surface characteristics which can cause them to produce noise as they scrape along the ocean bottom during undulation in the water.
While a variety of different types of materials have been heretofore utilized for gangion lines, generally none of the heretofore known materials have had the appropriate physical characteristics necessary to make them operable with optimum efficiency. For example, gangion lines made from stainless steel wire have generally been found to be stiff enough to maintain hooks attached thereto in outwardly spaced relation, but they have often been found to be so stiff that they can be difficult to handle and at times even dangerous. Further, stainless steel wire gangion lines have been found to produce noise during undulation in the water. Gangion lines made from braided Nylon or Dacron (DuPont TM) lines on the other hand have generally been found to be easy to knot and not prone to producing noise in the water, but they have often been found to be so soft and supple that they fail to maintain hooks attached thereto in outwardly spaced relation and they can easily become entangled during on-board handling operations. Gangion lines made from synthetic monofilament lines have generally been found to have relatively moderate stiffness levels which are sufficient to maintain hooks attached thereto in outwardly spaced relation to a longline element during fishing operations. However, monofilament lines have generally been found to be difficult to knot and slippery to handle. Further, monofilament lines have often been found to develop stress cracks when they are terminated utilizing crimping sleeves, although the use of crimping sleeves in combination with monofilament lines is a common fishing practice. Gangion lines made from resin coated braided lines have generally been found to be initially relatively satisfactory since they have higher degrees of stiffness than uncoated braided lines, and they can easily be knotted and handled. However, it has been found that the resins utilized to coat braided lines tend to dissolve at least to some extent after prolonged exposure to the water and that therefore resin coated braided lines tend to rapidly loose their stiffness characteristics.
The instant invention provides an improved longline assembly comprising gangion lines having substantially improved physical characteristics. Specifically, the instant invention provides a longline assembly which comprises gangion lines made from a material having improved stiffness and handling characteristics comprising a core element of a predetermined stiffness and an outer casing on the core element. The core element preferably comprises a synthetic monofilament core element, and the outer casing comprises a plurality of individual strands which are tightly interlaced in a solid braid pattern over the core element so as to substantially prevent longitudinal movement between the outer casing and the core element. In this regard, it is important to recognize that the outer casing is formed from a plurality of strands in a solid braid pattern as opposed to a hollow braid pattern in order to firmly lock the outer casing to the core element so that relative longitudinal movement therebetween is substantially prevented. The individual strands of the outer casing preferably comprise strands of continuous synthetic filaments, and they are preferably coated with a suitable water resistant resin after the casing is formed on the core element.
While cords comprising central core elements and braided outer casings which are formed in solid braid patterns have been heretofore available for certain specific applications, the use of such cords in connection with fishing operations of any type has not been heretofore known. In this regard, the use of cords of this general type comprising core elements made from stainless steel or bronze wire rope as well as from Nylon has generally been known in applications wherein cords are passed over turning pulleys such as in sash cord assemblies, halyard assemblies and tiller cord assemblies. However, in these applications, core elements are utilized to minimize longitudinal stretching characteristics and to add tensil strength rather than to add or control stiffness levels. Further, the concept of utilizing cords of this type in fishing apparatus and particularly in a longline fishing assembly has not been heretofore known.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved longline assembly.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a longline assembly comprising gangion lines which have and retain predetermined degrees of stiffness.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a longline assembly comprising gangion lines which have predetermined desired degrees of stiffness, but which can nevertheless be effectively knotted.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a longline assembly comprising gangion lines made from a material including a monofilament core and an outer casing over the core comprising a plurality of multifilament strands which are tightly interlaced in a solid braid pattern.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.